


Hatch [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Dragons and Their Boys [PODFIC] [2]
Category: Gundam Wing, Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Birth, Bonding, Friendship, Gen, ITPE 2017, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Fusion with Temeraire, Gundams as dragons, Pre-series, Chapter 1: 01 waits for his dragon to hatch, Chapter 2: how 03 got Heavyarms.





	Hatch [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomethingIncorporeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hatch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/207736) by [Asuka Kureru (Askerian)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askerian/pseuds/Asuka%20Kureru). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Chapter 1  
  
Chapter 2  


### Download

[Chapter 1](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/02%20Hatch%20Chapter%201.mp3) | 12:17 | 8.7 MB  
---|---|---  
[Chapter 2](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/02%20Hatch%20Chapter%202.mp3) | 6:45 | 4.9 MB  
[Series Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Gundam%20Wing/Dragons%20and%20Their%20Boys.m4b) | 1:07:23 | 31.9 MB  
  
### Music

 _Flying Away_ by Hikaru Midorikawa

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
